Love That Lets Go: A Tori and Beck Fanfiction
by Jessie's Wonders
Summary: When Jade dumps Beck, yet again, he wants to try real love with Tori. However, Tori doesn't want to get Jade upset. Can they date exclusively, or will Jade kill them both? This is my first fanfiction. So please rate and review! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE *READ LAST CHAPTER*
1. Letting Go

Love That Lets Go: A Tori and Beck Love Story

By: Jessie's Delights

Chapter 1: Letting Go

**Scene: Sikowitz's Classroom**

**Beck's POV:**

I'm currently text fighting with Jade in Sikowitz's class. She's ticked off that I didn't get her her coffee this morning. Somehow, this turned into a fight about Tori. I swear she gets jealous over nothing. Wait, I just got another text from Jade.

Jade: **UR SUCH A LIAR!** (I told her that there was nothing going on between me and Tori) **U DNT THINK I C THE WAY U STARE AT HER LIKE A DRUG-ENDUCED BABOON!**

I look at her in shock. "Really. REALLY?"

"You read me." She said with a face that said _HECK YES REALLY!_

I text her back: **I STARE AT HER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! UNLIKE U, U LOOK LIKE UR ABOUT TO THROW UP WHEN U SEE HER! DOES SHE MAKE YOU FEEL THAT NERVOUS?**

She eyed me like I was crazy. Ever since Tori came to Hollywood Arts, Jade's clung to me like I'm her shield. I just want to be friends with a girl without Jade threatening to kill her. I'm tired of us fighting because of this. Thankfully, class finally started. But not before she could send me one last text.

Jade: **U know wat? We're done. Nd I mean it this time. Dnt bother coming bak. Go run to Tori as you've always wanted to since she got here.**

Part of me was happy, part of me was confused. I was happy that me and Jade are done without any heartbreak. I was gonna do it after school, but she's made that easy for me. The confused part of me was saying _what do I do now? _I did have feelings for Tori. Ever since I stared into her big brown eyes on her first day, I felt a spark. A spark that I didn't feel for Jade. I just hope I find out what to do by the end of the say. The last thing that I need on my plate is more drama.

**Tori's POV**

When I walked into Sikowitz's class, I saw Beck and Jade text fighting again. This is like the 5th time this week! I seriously think that Beck deserves better than Jade. Not that I have feelings for Beck. I mean…I do! It's just that I wouldn't want to hurt Jade. If I end up with Beck, she might just beat the fudge out of me and take him back. No, I'm not putting me nor Beck in danger. I just have to focus on the lesson.

_**While Tori sits next to an upset Beck, they talk through facial expressions. Tori: *Sincere smile* Are you ok?**_

_**Beck: *Slight smile and a shrug* It's ok.**_

_**Tori: *raises one eyebrow* you sure?**_

_**Beck: *Nods* Hundred percent.**_

_**Tori: *Smiles***_

_**Jade watches them talk in front of her. "I swear Beck is gonna regret breaking up with me again" she thinks to herself. Even though she broke up with him!**_

_**On their way to the Asphalt Café, the gang (except for Jade who disappeared) talks about Sikowitz's assignment. Of course Tori and Beck were "coincidentally" paired up together. Cat and Andre were paired-making Robbie a little jealous- and so were Robbie and Jade- which is probably why Jade disappeared. Going passed the janitor's closet, Beck was pulled in by something, or some one. He was in the back of the group so no one noticed until they reached the lunch table. Beck felt something covering his mouth. As he was pulled in, he smelled a familiar smell of death and roses. **_

"Hey Babe," _**a female voice said.**_

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't hate! Just Rate and Review! I'll update this Saturday and every Saturday after that until it's done! I may do like 20 chapters, so it'll be done in 4-5 months! Unless, I feel bad for you and decide to update early. So now:**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	2. Words Being Said

**A/N: Yes, I updated today. And I will still update this Saturday. Just enjoy a little more of the feud between Jade and Beck. There is a Bori moment in this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Chapter 2: Words Being Said

Jade's POV

I left class 5 minutes early. Of course no one noticed. But I had to talk to Beck. If he thinks that he could text me those things like that, he's got a lot of nerve. On my way to lunch, I thought _why not have a little talk with Beck?_ So I snuck into the janitor's closet, and waited until Beck came by. When he did, I quickly grabbed him, put my hand over his mouth, and whispered "Hey Babe." in his ear. Beck turned around upset and confused

"What the hell Jade!" he yelled

"What do you mean babe?" I asked

"Don't call me babe. We're done, remember? And I'm not going back, no matter what." He replied. I clenched my fists, but quickly let them loose.

"I was just upset without my coffee. You know how I am." I ran my hand through his hair, but he grabbed my wrist and threw it back at me.

"No, you were right. I'm tired of fighting. I'm done And that's it." He had never looked so serious. I started to cry, but not so that he'd notice. I couldn't just let him leave. So I pulled him back before he reached the door.

Beck's POV

I AM SO SICK of Jade's mood swings! I hate to see her like this, but she's got to really act like the tough girl she appears to be without me. As I was leaving, she pulled my arm back, grabbed my head, and kissed me. What the hell does she think she's doing! I pull back.

"NO JADE!" I pointed at her. "I'm done!"

"But Beck," she pleaded.

"Jade. I love you. But this isn't right for us. We both know that. So just do what you want, but forget about me." I said sternly.

There was an awkward silence between us. But she finally broke it.

"We can still be friends right" she said softly.

"I don't know. You tell me." I looked into her eyes.

"Can we meet here again after lunch? No tricks. Just business." She asked.

"Fine. No business." When I left. I just wanted to eat and go to class. But Jade is someone you don't say no to. Even like this.

**_One lunch period later, this happened! (_I DO NOT OWN THIS PHRASE. IT IS FROM BACK AT THE BARNYARD!)**

I almost forgot to see Jade after lunch. But I have to talk to Tori. She's standing at her locker. Jade shouldn't mind. Then again, she _is _Jade West.

Jade's POV

_**Ten minutes later…**_

WHERE IS HE! It's 10 after 1! He should be here by now! I'm currently cutting up a garbage can with my scissors. Oh well! The school has enough money to get new ones. I decided to leave since this was my improve class time. When I stepped out, I saw him. Talking to _Vega._

Beck's POV

I saw the way Tori was talking to me during class. I knew I looked upset, but I didn't think she would say anything. Well, she didn't really _say _anything. Somehow we were talking though.

"Hey Tori." I said.

"Hey Beck. So, what was up in class today?" She said. I can't lie to her. I sighed.

"Things aren't going well with me and Jade."

"Oh, well that's sad to hear. Your not gonna break up again are you?"

(she doesn't know that me and Jade are done yet) "Ugh, I don't know."

"Well, my mother always tells me to follow my heart! So why don't you give that a try?" She gave me one of her signature cheek bone smiles.

I chuckled. "Sure. I can't turn down a Tori Vega smile!" We both laughed until Jade came up to me and slapped me.

"I BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR ONE PERIOD AND YOU'RE ALREADY HITTING ON VEGA!" she yells at me.

"You know, I have a name right?" Tori says

"WAZZ OFF VEGA!" Jade screams again.

"Well," Tori says

"Are you seriously doing this now!" I yell. I was not in the mood for her bratty behavior.

"What? Do you mean in front of Vega?

"Stop turning every argument into one about Tori!"

"You know what? Just stay away from me." She turns to Tori.

"You better watch you're back Vega. Scissors aren't just for cutting paper." She pretended her fingers were scissors and snipped them at Tori. She devilishly smiled and walked away. Tori walked up to me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked me

"Yeah, it's noth- oh- oh no. It's throbbing." I put my hand on my cheek. Tori removed it and looked at it.

"Oh man! Um, do you want my water bottle? It's still cold!" she offered. She's too nice. I wonder if I have feelings for her.

"No, its ok. I should just-"she slammed her water bottle on my throbbing cheek.

"Oh, that's niiiice. Thanks"

"No problem! That's what friends are for!" she smiled at me again.

"You know, you look pretty when you smile like that." I said

She blushed. "Thanks."

"So are you doing anything after school?" I ask. This moment has to last.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd go to the parfait shop with me."

Tori's POV

_He's asking me out! No, don't think like that. Remember what Jade said to you._

"Sure! How 'bout at around 3:30."

"No prob. Um, do you want your water bottle back?" he asks. He's such a gentleman

"No, you can keep it. Think of it as a special gift from a friend." I winked and walked away.

"Later Tor!" he yelled.

The rest of the day was soo slow! All I could think about was Beck and 3:30. What was I gonna wear? What would I say? What am I saying? I've been on plenty of dates! Wait, this isn't a date. It's just a simple hangout between two good friends. This is gonna be great. I hope.

**Teehee! Cliff-hanger! I'll update Saturday! So for now:**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	3. First Date?

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the favorites and for adding me to your subscriptions! Though, I don't have any reviews! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY! HUH? HUH? TOO LOUD? SORry. Rate and Review! And now I give you: Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Victorious… (But I don't)**

Chapter 3: First Date?

**Tori's POV**

I rushed home and changed out of my regular jeans and plaid shirt. I spent about 20 minutes looking for an outfit. I finally chose a blue-ish green dress with flowers, and a black vest over it. I hope I don't look to dressy. I just want to- OH CRAP ITS 3:20! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET BECK AT THE PARFAIT SHOP AT 3:30! THIS IS WHY I HATE WEDNESDAYS! I gotta run!

**Beck's POV**

Wow. The thing with Tori today made my stomach go into knots. I've been around Tori plenty of times not to be nervous. But this time, it was different. A good different. As I was driving to the parfait shop, I texted Tori at every red light I got. Letting her know that I was on my way. When I got there, I saw her in this amazing dress. I tried not to gawk at her like I had some eye disease, but she looked amazing.

"You look nice." I said, trying not to let her hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Thanks! You look nice too." She replied.

"Thanks. Shall we order?"

"Sure. You first."

"No, no. Ladies first." I insisted, she ordered a vanilla parfait with strawberries and granola. My usual!

"Wow! That's exactly what I order!"" I pointed out.

"That's so freaky! When they don't have strawberries, do you get-"

"A vanilla with mango?" we both said simultaneously. I LOVE this girl!

"Wow! Who'd ever think that we'd have so much in common?" I chuckled. This afternoon was going to be spectacular!

**A/N: See what I did there? They were both in the movie Spectacular! Get it? Ok, back to the story.**

**Tori's POV**

"Can we sit by the window?" I asked.

"Of course, my lady!" Beck replied as he pulled out my chair.

"So is you're cheek better? I asked him.

"Well, it stopped throbbing. That's good!" we both laughed. When the waitress brought us our parfaits, we were talking about what we could do for Sikowitz's class. This is how the day went: **(flashback)**

Sikowitz: "OK class! You will be assigned partners for my "Rockstar Challenge!" He used his fingers to make the rock sign, not realizing that his special coconut from Thailand was in it. He let it go, and the milk spilled over the floor. We all looked at him, but he kept going.

"The scene will be about a girl who wants to date an obnoxious rockstar who tries to warn her about who he really is. The boy must play the rockstar and it has to be 5 minutes long. You will have to write a script and make it go along with whatever scene, is in this" he tapped a blue and green box. 'Box of Fortune!'" Robbie raised his hand.

"Who will we be partnered with?" Rex cut in.

"Why are you so irritating'?" he said with sass

"I am not irritating!" he turned to the rest of the class. "Am I irritating?"

Jade spoke up and replied "You mean irritating in a good way or in a 'Robbie Way'?" Robbie slowly and sadly sat back down while Rex laughed.

"Jade, that was not a nice thing to say. Don't be so ganky." Jade just sighed and crossed her arms. Andre asked "Who _will _our partners be?"

Sikowitz sighed. "Cat you'll be with Andre, Steve you'll be with Lisa, Beck you'll be with Tori, Kirby you'll be with Harry, Jade you'll be with Robbie, Vanessa you'll be with Sean." he said swiftly. We all looked at him surprised. I kinda blushed when he said Beck was paired up with me. "I think that deserves some applause!" he said. So we all clapped for him, except for Jade, who at this point disappeared. The bell rang, so Sikowitz concluded the class by saying "Your projects are due next Friday! Don't forget to choose from the 'Box of Fortune!'" when he stuck his hand inside, he suddenly started to scream. We were all worried yet amused at the same time.

"AAHH! AAAHH AAAHAHAHahaha! I'm just joking! Have a nice lunch!" I went over to the "Box of Fortune" with Beck. I was scared to put my hand in that box! When he pulled a card out, he read

"Huh. Backstage at the Rockstar's concert. Cool!" I had barely heard him because he then started talking to Andre about what he had. That's when we went to lunch, and Beck had disappeared.

**(End flashback)**

"So for the scene, should the rockstar be like a secret CIA agent? Or something else?" Beck asked.

**Beck's POV**

"I don't know. But we have a week. Let's just figure it out when we write the script." Tori said. We kept eating until she suddenly giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You got a little" she gestured to her face. _I had yogurt on my face? _I quickly tried to wipe it off, but Tori came over and used her thumb.

"Here," she said while reaching over. As she did, we looked into each other's eyes. It was quiet, she was right there. She smelled of fresh strawberries and vanilla. It was perfect.

But I was so nervous, I couldn't do anything. She finally sat back down. I pretended to cough, so the moment wouldn't be too awkward.

"Uhm, should I come by your house tomorrow to write the script?" I asked.

"Sure. After school we can drive there, and work on the script!" she replied playfully.

"Will there be anyone there?" What! I was curious!

"Nope! Just you and me!" she said with a smile. "Well, thanks for the parfait." She said getting up.

"No problem! Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks. I'll walk. My house isn't that far away from here,"

"Alright. See ya Tor!"

"Later!" as she left, I couldn't help but call myself an idiot. I had the chance, but I didn't take it. Looks like this date didn't turnout "Happily Ever After". Does this even count as a date? Whatever, at least we'll be at her house. Alone. Just doing homework. Wait, ALONE? This is my chance! Now that me and Jade are done, I can finally figure out my feelings for Tori! I just hope I don't embarrass myself again.

**A/N: You like? Any suggestions? Review and or PM me! I'll update next Saturday! Are you sad? Are you sad that you'll have to wait an entire week for me to update? Well, to make you feel better…**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	4. How Do I Feel

**A/N: Was the wait agonizing? Well, wait no more! Here's another chapter of fan fiction, brought to you 24 hours early by yours truly. ;-)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'd pay a dollar to own Victorious :-p

* * *

Chapter 4: How do I Feel?

**Beck's POV**

Today was… surprising? I don't know how to explain it. I like Tori, but I've loved Jade since I was 14. My head is about to explode! I AM FREAKING OUT IN MY RV RIGHT NOW! There's only one person who I know that can help. This is going to be awkward.

**Tori's POV**

What happened? What the heck just happened! It's 10:00 at night and I don't know what to do! Beck and I looked into each other's eyes at the parfait shop. Did I like it? I don't know, maybe. Actually, yeah, I did like it! It was sweet and romantic, but I don't want Jade to hurt me or Beck! I have to go to sleep! Tomorrow is Thursday. My acting class is tomorrow and I can't drowse off!

**Beck's POV**

"Hey mom?" this is totally weird. I never ask my mom for advice! NEVER. But I think that Tori is the one for me. But Jade- eh I already explained it.

"Hey sweetie!" she kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure honey! What about?"

I sighed. "Girl issues."

She looked at me sincerely. "I thought you could handle girls on your own. You never ask me." Ugh, why do moms always make you feel bad?

"Yeah but, I broke up with Jade, and I think I might like Tori. But I'm not sure. I don't even know why I stopped loving Jade. It's been 2 years! I just-"she put her hand on my shoulder as I sat down next to her.

"Honey, all I can tell you is to follow your heart," _follow your heart. That's what Tori had said. _"I can't tell you who to date. Only you can."

"But what about me and Jade?"

"What you and Jade are going through is beginner's failure. You were sure you guys were the right ones for each other, but, you were wrong. It's just **Love That Lets Go.**" She was right. I loved Jade. But not the love I think it was, more like sister love. But when I'm around Tori, it feels like I turn into jelly. I go numb. My mom was right. I knew she could help.

"Thanks mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Your welcome sweetie! Do you wanna talk about you and Tori now?" well, what have I got to lose?

**Tori's POV**

_**The next Day…**_

_**Scene: the Asphalt Café**_

I couldn't get any sleep. ANY! I was drowsing off in my acting class and I almost got detention! And on top of all that, I STILL don't know what to do about Beck. I really like him, but I don't want us to get hurt by Jade.

I have to talk to him. No, I'll text him. I haven't seen him all day.

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Hey thnx 4 the parfait. I haven't seen u all day. Where r u?**

As I sent the text, I heard his message tone behind me. I turned around and he was right there!

"Hey!"

"Sup Tori?"

"I haven't seen you all day! Where were you?"

"Ah, you know... just… doin' stuff." He said hesitantly.

"Ok? What are you getting for lunch?"

"Um, I was thinkin' a salad or something healthy." Beck sure knew how to stay in shape. Have you seen his abs? WHAT AM I SAYING?

"Cool! I was too!"

"Ah! Well then," he turned to Festus in the Grub Truck. "Two salads please?" He asked Festus

"No, no, no you already bought me a parfait yesterday!"

"That is correct!" he said, handing me my salad. He makes it so hard for me to ignore my feelings towards him.

"Should I pay you back?

"Nope."

"Well, thanks again." When we went to the table, Andre, Cat, and Robbie were there. Robbie was feeding Rex, -don't ask- and Andre was listening to yet another story about her crazy brother.

"Really?" Andre said bewildered.

"It's so true! He stuck his finger down the garbage disposal and started eating his finger nail!" everyone at the table exchanged crazy looks. As Beck and I sat down, everyone greeted us.

"Oh hi Tori, Beck" Cat screeched.

"Sup Toray!" Andre said.

"Helloleloo!" Robbie creepily said.

"I was just telling them about how my brother-"Cat began. Beck cut her off.

"I don't wanna know." He said chuckling.

"Phooey!" Cat pouted. Andre pulled something out of his pocket.

"OOH YAY CANDY!" she shouted and grabbed the candy from Andre's hand.

"Thank you." I said relieved. "So what are you guys doing for the "Rockstar Challenge"?" I saw Robbie grimace when I asked that. Either because he was paired up with Jade, or he didn't get paired up with Cat.

"Well, for our scene, we have 'a college party' so, we don't know yet." Andre replied while Cat was still chewing on her candy. "What scene did you and Jade get Rob?"

"In front of the girl's parents." Robbie said with a frown.

"Well, I hope you can… manage Jade." Beck said, worried.

"Thanks."

"Mmm!" Cat said eating her candy. She mumbled something, but she was chewing too much.

"What?" I asked.

"I _saaid_ what are you and Beck planning on doing?" I blushed. I don't know why. I think Beck tensed up too. Does he like me too?

"Uh, we haven't decided either. I'm going to Tori's today to work on it." He said coolly.

"Yup, we're gonna write the script and practice over the weekend." The bell had suddenly rang, and by the time I knew it, my salad was gone! Did I eat it? I don't quite remember…

"Hey, you coming to class?" Beck asked. We were the only ones in the lunch area.

"Where did everyone go?" they were just here a second ago.

"They left. C'mon!" he held his arm out for me to like mine with.

"Alrighty then!" I said sounding peppy. I can't wait until after school!

_**After school…**_

**Beck's POV**

I'm waiting for Tori in my truck. I'm really anxious because we're gonna be in her house. Alone. No one there. I see Tori. She's knocking on the window. _Oh crap I didn't unlock the door! _I unlock the door, and she puts her book bag in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I'm late! My R&B vocals teacher had me sta- WHAA!" she suddenly trips in the car and onto my lap. It was kinda funny but she looked like she hurt herself. I tried to hold in my laugh, but it slipped.

"That's not funny dude!" she yelled. Though it kinda was! Her hair was all over the place.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." When she settled in the car, she had a strand of hair in her face. I moved it away. She looked at me taken aback. I smiled. _This is the moment. Do it now Oliver. _I leaned in, closed my eyes, and waited for our lips to touch.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! You know how I am with cliff hangers! Do you know when summer begins? Well, if you do, i'll have a surprise for you! A very BIG surprise! it's a-**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	5. Emotions Running Forward

A/N: Yay! HAPPY SUMMER! To celebrate, I've updated early! But I won't update this Saturday even though Chapter 6 is done. Sorry! Just enjoy this little story about Beck and Tori.

Disclaimer: I still don't one Victorious. (_One day Dan Schneider!)_

Chapter 5: Emotions Running Forward

**Tori's POV**

Why am I kissing Beck? It's so good though! His lips are so soft, and kissable! It's been about 10 seconds. _I should pull back_. But I don't want to! _VEGA GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!_ Fine you stupid conscience!

"Beck," he opened his eyes, looking worried.

"Umm," he started, but he couldn't finish.

"Do you like me?" I needed to know. He hesitated.

"Yes." My eyes widened. "I like you Tori Vega." I smiled.

"I like you too Beck. But-"he ran his hand through my hair.

"Sshh. I know. Jade. But she doesn't have to know." He grinned. I smirked.

"How can she possibly not know?"

"We can date exclusively. No one would have to know about us."

"I dunno,"

"Tori, I've liked you ever since the day you spilled my coffee on me. I felt a spark. A spark that I never felt with Jade. You are a very special girl to me. And I will not let anyone stop my feelings towards you." My heart stopped. Did Beck Oliver just say that? I've never seen him so emotional when not acting.

"Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" I almost cried. I never knew he felt the same way about me. _Stop thinking to yourself and answer the boy!_

"Yes. I would be happy to be your girlfriend." I said with a smile. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"You have no idea how worried I was that you wouldn't feel the same way!" he said.

"Really? I've liked you since the first day too, but you were with Jade, and I didn't want her to hate me anymore than she already did, you know?"

"I thought about the same thing," he then locked his fingers with mine. "But now, we can do anything. We are young, we have the world. Why let one person stop us?" Beck passionately said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. This time, we both leaned in, kissing on purpose. We are happy now. When we pulled apart after who knows how long, he turned on the radio and We Are Young by Fun. was playing! We looked at each other and laughed. It was Destiny. No one could defy it.

**Beck's POV**

THANK YOU MOM! Who knew the saying "Mom's know best" was true! She told me to speak my heart with Tori, and I did. Everything I said was 100% true. I really like Tori. I can finally admit it without worrying Jade will do anything to me or her. I'm not gonna let Jade, or anyone come between us.

_**At Tori's house: Living Room…**_

The project turned out great! We finished the whole script in only 3 hours. It was 6:45 when we were done. I told my parents I'd be home by 9. So, I thought, why not get to know my new girlfriend a little better? Man, it feels good to say that!

"So, what should we do now?" I ask her.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Well I was thinking that we could get to know each other better by asking random questions."

"Okay! You first," she said settling onto the couch with two glasses of pink lemonade.

"Sure. Um, favorite color. 1, 2, 3"

"Blue" we both said.

"Awesome! Alright, your turn."

"Kay! So, favorite thing to do at home. 1, 2, 3"

"Watch TV." We both said. "This is so crazy!"

"I know!" she humorously said. "Your turn."

This went on for about half an hour until we decided to watch a movie. It was the worst movie I had ever picked out. We both fell asleep; her head on my shoulder, my head resting on hers. When my reminder on my Pear Phone said 8:50, I had to wake Tori up. She looked so beautiful sleeping. I lightly tapped her on her hand.

"Tori? Tooooriii." She slowly started to sit up.

"What happened?" she asked while yawning.

"We fell asleep during that terrible movie I picked out. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok." She said smiling. "What time is it?"

"8:52. I promised my parents I'd be home by 9. I gotta go cheekbones." I said chuckling.

**Tori's POV**

I walked him to the door as he called me cheekbones. Wow! 5 hours and my boyfriend already has a nickname for me! I LOVE IT!

"So I'll see you tomorrow pretty lady?" he said flirtatiously.

"Yes, but remember: we're exclusive." I said sweetly but sternly.

"Ah, yes. That'll be hard since you're in all of my classes on Friday."

I giggled. "You're a big boy!" I playfully punched his shoulder. We both laughed.

"Ok I'll try. See you later." We kissed for about one second until he left.

When I closed the door, I jump all around the house with joy! It's like Rihanna wrote "Where Have You Been" just for me and Beck! My life feels almost complete. Now if only I could get my drivers license. "_Like a normal teenage girl!" _everyone says.

**Tori: HAPPY, EXCITED, PUMPED… I need more synonyms**

**Mood: Eager :-D**

_**The next day…**_

Beck dropped me off at school this morning. Thankfully, there were no Northridge Girls today. It was early enough so that we could kiss before anyone could see us. So we planned to not tell anyone about us dating. At least today's Friday! Me and Beck will have the whole weekend to ourselves! My mom and dad are going to visit my and Leona for the spring, and Trina is staying over at Julie's house so she can improve her singing. (I feel so bad for Julie).

"It's almost eight." I said. "We should start getting ready." It was hard to have Beck in every single one of my Friday classes when he was still dating Jade. But now that we're together, it's gonna be even harder! But if Beck could handle it, so can I.

"Alright." He sounded disappointed. "Well I'll see you la- never mind." He said realizing that we'll see each other all day. We both laughed.

"Yeah ok!"

When I went to my locker, Cat, Robbie, and Andre were there. Beck was already waiting for me.

"Heey Tori!" Cat greeted.

"Sup Tor." Andre said

"Hello there!" Robbie said

"Hey guys!" I said. "Are you "Rockstar Challenges" going ok?"

Again Robbie grimaced. "Jade hasn't been replying to my IMs, texts, or calls! I don't want to fail!"

"You already fail at your life." Rex stated.

"REX!" Robbie shouted. We all laughed at Rex.

"Well tell Sikowitz." Beck suggested. "He'll talk to her"

"Thanks." That's when the bell rang.

"Let's go!" Cat cheerfully exclaimed.

As we were all headed towards class, I saw the janitor's closet open. I thought it was just Luther coming to clean up the chewed up Corn Beef by Sinjin's locker. But it wasn't. What ever wat in there pulled me in! I was fumbling to get out of the girl's grasp, but the door closed behind me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled at me.

**A/N: Yes. It is indeed another cliff hanger. I'll still be writing over the summer if I get a chance.**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	6. Jealous Much?

**A/N: Hola! Are you ready for some more Bori action? Are you ready to see who pulled Tori in the closet? ARE YOU READY TO-**

_**JUST SHOW THEM THE DAMN STORY!**_

**Fine!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious.**

Chapter 6: Jealous Much?

_**Scene: Janitor's closet**_

**Trina's POV**

I've been watching her. Hanging around Beck all week. They both knew that I liked him. I had to tell Tori. I chose this morning. I grabbed her in the janitor's closet and yelled at her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"TRINA!'' she yelled back. 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"You and Beck!" her face dropped. Heh! I knew it.

"What about us?"

"I've been watching you two. Your project, inviting him over to the house-"

"Have you been stalking me!" she yelled trying to change the subject.

"Why have you been spending so much time with him?"

"You know, just 'cause you're my sister, doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything!"

"I know that! Now just tell me what you're doing with my future husband!' she looked at me like I was some nut-job!

"TRINA!" she flailed her arms around trying to make a point that I wasn't buying.

"Alright." I said backing out of the closet. "But remember baby sister: I got my eyes on you" I said squinting at her and pointing at her. Then I left her alone in the closet, confused.

**Tori's POV**

Ok, I knew that Trina was weird, but that was just freakishly abnormal! Did she like Beck? Whatever.

**Tori: Just got pulled into the Janitors closet by my sister for something stupid! Not cool Trina!**

**Mood: Wazzed :-( **

_**Beck and Tori make it through the day. Everyone asked why they were exchanging so many lovey dovey looks. However, they denied it. For Jade's sake. Even Sinjin was curious. But, nothing got passed them.**_

_**Beck invited Tori to his RV to practice their lines for next week. Though, they can't seem to focus.**_

"AAH! STOP IT! I shrieked while laughing. Beck was chasing me around his small RV trying to tickle me. He knows I'm extremely ticklish, and I told him that I'm faster than him. He's been trying to catch me for at least 5 minutes now. I'm getting tired!

"Beck I'm getting tired!"

"Well you shouldn't have bet me!" he said panting.

"I never bet you! It was a simple statement!" I whined. He mumbled something in a British accent that caught me off guard. He grabbed my waist and hugged me.

"AHA!" He said victoriously. He kissed me on the cheek and sat down on his couch, bringing me down with him. We were still laughing from all of the excitement when he asked if I wanted anything to drink.

"Sure." I said trying to calm down.

"So do you have any plans this weekend? He asked while settling on the couch.

"Ahh, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go on our first date." He said grinning nervously.

_Yay! He's really asking me out this time!_

"Sure! What time?"

"Uh, I was thinking 6:30?"  
"That's kinda early for a date." I said playing hard to get. I doubt it worked though.

"Yeah, but where we're going, you won't wanna leave. We'll have so much fun; we'd have to start early."

"Oh cool! Where are we going?"  
"Up-bup-bup! That's going to be a surprise!" he said putting his finger on my lips.

"So, should I wear something casual or formal?"

"Neither, dress like you're having fun!" he said before he kissed my forehead. _How did this all happen? _I think to myself. This is like a dream come true!

**Beck's POV**

I really like Tori. It might just be love. But it's too soon to tell her that. It's only been one day. Though I'll tell her. Someday.

_**Saturday, the day of the mystery date…**_

It's 6:20. Should I head over to Tori's? Or wait until exactly 6:30? Do I seem desperate? I'm sorry, I just really like her, and I can panic without being yelled at now. I'll go now. I hope there's L.A. traffic today so I'll be stalled.

**Tori's POV**

Dress like I'm having fun? What was that? I hope jean pedal pushers and a short-sleeve blue sequenced top works.

_Riiiing! Unknown caller?_

"Hello?" no answer.

"Hellooo?" still no answer.

"Who is this?" the caller hangs up. What was that about?

_Riiiing! It's Beck._

"Hey!" I say happily

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Just about! Why, are you here?"

"No, almost. Just be ready to have fun!" then he hung up. He was always mysterious.

A few minutes later, he texted me

Beck- **I'm here pretty lady!**

Tori- **KK!**

Time to update my Slap page!

**Tori: Going somewhere I don't know! Should I be scared?**

**Mood: Surprised \:-/**

I heard the doorbell, but Trina answered the door. Oh, great.

"Heey Beck!" she said trying to flirt with him.

"Sup Trina? Um, is Tori home? We have a uh, project to do at my place." Nice going Beck.

"Uh, yeah." She said disappointed. "TOOORIIIIIII!" she yelled. I was right behind her too.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh, your friend is here for your project date."

"Date?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's what he said." I turned to Beck. He winked at me.

"Oh yeah. That thing for Sikowitz, remember?"

"Yeah, okay." Trina said skeptically.

"I'll see you later!"

"No you won't! I'll be over at Julie's!"

I closed the door and hugged Beck. I never thought I'd miss him like I do now.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

When we got into the car, he handed me a blindfold.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"I told you, where we're going is a surprise. Now put the blindfold on your little pretty face."

I groaned with a smile but put it on anyway. I want this date to go without any drama.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"ARE WE THERE YET?" It feels like it's been half an hour! Where are we going!

"Tori, relax! We're almost there." I saw bright lights shining through the blindfold. Next thing I know, I hear screaming, and lots of music. I smile, and Beck notices.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked while probably smiling back.

"OF COURSE I DO! WE'RE AT THE CARNIVAL!" I yell in excitement.

**A/N: Yay! A fun date! You like? You don't? Review and PM me!**

**I also want to give a shout out Chesyma2000 who has reviewed every chapter, added me to her favorites, AND subbed! So thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So till next week: **

_**XX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	7. Unknown Trouble at the Carnival

**A/N: Happy Independence Day! I'll update every Wednesday and Saturday this month just for you guys! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and Story Alert additions! It inspires me to write more! So keep reviewing for more Bori/Beri action!**

**Disclaimer: Well, it's obvious that I don't own Victorious or the song used in this chapter so…**

Chapter 7: Unknown Trouble at the Carnival

**Beck's POV**

Tori was so excited when she saw the lights and the music of the carnival. I knew I had picked the right place!

She took off the blindfold before I could even find a parking place. When we got out, Tori basically dragged me through the parking lot to the ticket booth! I never knew she liked carnivals this much.

"Wow, you really like carnivals, don't you?" I asked out of breath.

"YES! Every carnival I've been to I had to go with Trina, and we always end up going home early because she throws up after the first ride, even though she promises not to!" she said very loudly.

"That's, very disturbing and sad."

"I KNOW! That's why I'm so excited that I'm here with you!" she hugged me. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BECK!"

"Hehe, no problem! I need to take you somewhere special. And this was first on the list. Anyway, I never used to come here because, you know, Jade+ little kids = both of us getting kicked out."

After I bought the tickets, I asked her

"Rides, food, then games?"

"Oh my god that's the exact order my family always used to follow!"

"Sweet! So, roller coasters or the Mega Drop?"

"The Mega Drop big time!" we ran with joy in our hearts to the Mega Drop. As we were strapped in, she took my hand.

"You ready?" I asked grinning.

"Of course I am!" When we started rising, all Tori did was smile. I've never seen her so happy before. We were at about 20 feet, when the first drop came. She squealed. Then it was like 40 feet, that's when we screamed and cheered. 50, 60, and 70 feet were self explanatory. After 4 roller coasters, the tea-cup spin, and a haunted house (where I could have sworn I saw Jade there), we went to eat. It was like 8:00 now, so we had an hour of fun left before my surprise.

"What'cha feel like eating?" I asked her.

"Ah, well since I lost my lunch on all of those rides, how bout a hot-dog with fries and a soda?"

'Sure thing!" While we were eating, we talked about our first dates with other people.

"Seriously?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yup. He spilled the cheese all over my lap!" she said talking about her old boyfriend from her old school.

"Wow, were you mad?"

"Not really. It _was_ an accident, and he was cute along with the rest of him."

"I bet he was." I said, probably sounding jealous.

"But not as cute as you of course!" she said poking my nose. I really have a normal girlfriend now.

"Aww." I said before I kissed her. This was amazing. She wouldn't get jealous if I talked about other girls, she wouldn't yell at me if I didn't like something she did. This is what have I been missing for the past 2 years.

**Tori's POV**

This is probably one of the best dates of my life! I'm out with my best fr- boyfriend, we're having a good time and best of all, I'm not going home with pukey Trina!

"So, what is the best way to get tickets?" I ask him.

"I think the arcade is a fun way to start." He said. "Wanna play some Grumpy Gerbils?

"Oh, you're on!" I said running towards the arcade.

_**The night continued for an hour. The happy couple won 3,286 tickets. Beck bought Tori a blue humongous stuffed bear named Tori-Bear and Tori got Beck a beaver with Canadian attire. Before he dropped Tori off at home, they shared a blue puff of cotton candy. Beck drove Tori home at 10:30.**_

"Thanks for the best night ever!" I tell Beck outside of my front door. Thank goodness no-one's home.

"Thank _you _for sharing it for me." He said sounding bold, yet timid. We shared a short passionate kiss before I went inside. Updating my Slap page!

**Tori: Best… Study session ever?**

**Mood: Educated ;-)**

_**3 weeks later, Sunday, 10:00am…**_

I wake up with a smile on my face, lying next to the bear that Beck got for me a few weeks ago. It was so much fun! We were laughing, smiling, and doing everything happy! We also aced the "Rockstar Challenge"! Though Robbie and Jade didn't since Jade never showed up. I check my phone for any calls. Let's see:

**3 missed calls from Jade West? **That can't be good.

**1 text message from Beck Oliver**

**2 text messages from Cat Valentine**

**1 Voicemail**

_**From: Beck Oliver**_

_**Hey babe! You awake?**_

_**From: Cat Valentine**_

_**Hi Tori! Watcha doin? :D**_

_**From: Cat Valentine**_

_**Me and Jade are going to the mall. Wanna come? :)**_

The mall with Cat… and Jade. Why invite Jade? I listened to the voicemail. It was from Jade.

_Sup Vega? Just wonderin' how you and Beck's study group went .I know it was weeks ago, but I the thought just came to me. I visited his RV and no one was there. _**Oh crap.** _I'm on to you Vega. Just so you know, I sharpened my scissors yesterday. See you later! _She said that last part very creepily. Does she know about me and Beck? I don't usually worry a lot, but this is Jade we're talking here. I should text Beck and Cat back.

_**From: Tori Vega**_

_**Sure! Can Beck come?**_

_**From: Tori Vega**_

_**Yeah I'm awake. Wanna come to the mall with me, Cat and Jade?**_

As I got dressed, I noticed that my parents and Trina were still sleeping. I'll leave them a note on the fridge. Now I'm listening to my Pear Phone music in my dock. Sounds like Katy Perry is on! And it's the perfect song to clean up my room and make breakfast!

_I'm wide awake.__I'm wide awake__  
__I'm wide awake__Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard _

_With an open heart__ (__I'm wide awake)_

_How did I read the stars so wrong  
I'm wide awake and now it's clear to me _

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems (I'm wide awake)_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete  
Falling from cloud 9 _

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight__(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

By the time I was really into the song, Cat and Beck texted me back.

_**From: Beck Oliver**_

_**Sure. Be at Ur place in 15 :)**_

_**From: Cat Valentine**_

_**Of course! Meets us the food court! XD **_

Awesome! I get to hang out with my best friend, my boyfriend, and Jade. I wonder what we'll be doing. Considering that Jade'll be there, it's probably not going to be fun. My omelet is fun though. Tomatoes, green peppers, onions, and turkey! Yum!

**Tori: Eating French breakfast by myself. In some way, that's a good thing right?**

**Mood: Hungry :-P**

_**Scene: At the mall- Food Court**_

**Jade's POV**

"Are you sure?" Cat asks me. "I don't think this is right."

"I told you!" I said explaining for the 5th time today. "Tori took your Mr. Longneck! She was the last one at your house before it disappeared! She had to have taken it." I explained slowly. She reluctantly nodded her head but them she seemed to understand.

"Kay-Kay. You're right! But why Tori?"

"I dunno. Looks like we don't really know her." I said with a smirk. Of course I took the toy. I just want Tori to pay for taking my boyfriend away from me.

I saw them in the haunted house that night. I go there to calm myself down when I'm angry. When I saw Tori and Beck holding hands, I knew what was up. I stayed ever since then devising this plan. And to make it better, she's inviting Beck! This plan couldn't go any better!

**A/N: Wondering how Jade's plan will turn out? Well you'll find out… in the next chapter! Heheheehe! At least I'm updating twice a week now!**

**Thanks to:**

**Starlight Night168 (the first to add this to their story alerts!)**

**FreeToLive603**

**Minimaddi**

**RW28**

**FurryFriends153**

**Torixandreforeverr97**

** .girl**

**Tori-lookalike**

**Bori4ever**

**NatsuCookies**

**Kayla's Visions**

**AshleyMRC108**

**Fallen Emo Angel**

**Juliar99**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**

**Loveydove**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Mockingjay-romance**

**TeamVictorious**

**Ashmarie20**

**Avidreader5566**

**AmandaTomlinson**

**AnCi31nox-alatus**

**BlissaLeefuppofing**

**SexyVampires4all**

**Dang3rOusbunnY956**

**Number 1 HipHop Dancer**

**Naiblue123**

**Snookems24**

**Rikusprincess30**

**Aly Bensler Cullen**

**Delena 1864**

**BoriFictionWriter**

** . **

**Darkpurplefairyprincess**

**Diana04123**

**Viet girl14**

**And the anonymous reviewers for liking. The usernames above for adding and subbing the story, and for adding and subbing me! These people are quite awesome if you ask me! :) Wow, it literally took me 10 minutes to find all of these emails in my emails and type them here. This is like a whole page of usernames! Some of which are really… unique ;) THANKS AGAIN!**

**Check out Katy Perry's song Wide Awake! That's the song Tori sings while making breakfast. It's really awesome!**

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE STORIES AND STUFF! (Yeah I said stuff!)**

**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**


	8. What Do You Believe?

**A/N: I'll just tell you what I have to tell you at the end of this chapter. *gasp*! _Will she not update next week? Is she discontinuing the story? Oh my gosh!_ Well, TOUGH CHUNKS! Just enjoy the Bori!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah *in a sluggish voice* _I do not own Victorious_, do I have to say this every chapter?**

Chapter 8: What Do You Believe?

**Beck's POV**

Now that I'm thinking about it, why did I just say yes to hang out with 3 girls? Actually, 2 girls and Jade. I guess because my girlfriend was one of those girls, and I just can't say no to her. Anyway, our one-month anniversary is coming up soon, and I know exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll tell everyone that we're dating, but make sure they won't tell Tori. I'll serenade her with a song, and tell her I love her. It's perfect! Just one week away. June 21: the first day of summer. I gotta get Andre to help me with the music, and to set ever- wow, I'm already at Tori's. I talk too much. I'll text Tori.

**Beck: _I have arrived at the Vega's residence my lady ;)_**

**Tori: _KK, on my way down! _**

When she comes downstairs, I see her in a red peace sign T-shirt, a leather jacket, denim jeans with a belt, and her signature brown-orange boots. As she gets in the car, I greet her with a kiss.

"Hey babe." She says, making me smile while my stomach flips and flops.

"Hey. You look nice."

"Aww shut up!" she kidded.

"So to the mall?" she smiled

"To the mall!" she said like she was charging into a shoe sale at Macy's. _How do know this? _As we pulled into the mall, she told me that they were at the food court.

"Got it." I assured quickly nodding.

"And remember, we're not a couple." She said sternly. I pouted.

"Aww, don't look at me like that! It's hard to say that you're not my boyfriend with that face!" she pleaded. She's so cute.

"Fine. One last kiss?" all she did was smile and give me a 5 second kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." I said smiling.

We saw Jade and Cat eating by a _Summer's Ice Cream _place. Cat was looking sad and Jade had her arms crossed and a devious smile on her face. _That can't be good._

"Hey guys!" she says. I just smile and wave.

"Hi." Cat says sounding the completely opposite of her usually cheery self.

"Hey." Jade said flatly. Tori and I sat down; me next to Jade, and Tori next to Cat.

"Cat what's wrong?" Tori sympathetically asked.

"You should know" she replied.

"Huh?" she looked at me confused. I shrugged, completely baffled.

"Mr. Longneck is gone," Cat paused. "And YOU took him!" she pointed at Tori.

Tori was so surprised to hear her say that, she looked at me with her eyes and her mouth wide open. Jade continued to smile.

"Cat you're my best friend! Why would I take Mr. Longneck?" she tried to reason, but Cat wasn't buying.

"He disappeared after _you _left my house the other day. I called Jade and she helped me look for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Can you hear yourself Cat?" Tori started. "Jade's the one who took him! She would never help anyone look for something as cute as Mr. Longneck!"

"Hold up Vega!" Jade cut in. Well, this was going to be good. "I can be nice to whoever I want. I helped Cat because she's my friend, unlike you, someone who takes random teenager's giraffes!" she spat. Then everyone just started yelling in my ears. _Note to self: never accept to hangout with Jade, Cat, and Tori._

**Jade's POV**

When Cat cut in, I sipped toy into Tori's bag. This was going perfect!

"Oh yeah?" I said looking at her bag. "What's in your bag?"

"Let's see! A pair of sunglasses," she looked at us like _exactly, that's it. _"Some lip gloss," she looked at us again. "a mirror, and…" she slowly raised her arm. Holding Mr. Longneck. I threw my hands up.

"Case closed!" I snatched the toy from her hand and gave it to Cat, who squealed in excitement about having him back. She got up and walked away from the table talking to Mr. Longneck about how she missed him so much. It made me want to barf.

"Well," I said sitting back and crossing my arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Tori just looked at me and Beck. Then she sniffled and ran away crying. Beck watched her run away and almost got up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Beck you're not seriously going after a stealer like her are you?" he looked at me disgusted. Followed by a chuckle.

"You really thought that this would make me like you again?" I felt somewhat ashamed. Beck shook his head and continued.

"I thought we could be friends. But, obviously we can't anymore." He got out of my grip and chased after Tori. What did she have that I didn't? I sat there and watched him run, thinking of what I've done.

**Beck's POV**

I saw her run into the bathroom. I stepped towards the door and heard crying and sniffling. I quietly knocked on the door.

"Tor? Tori are you in there?" the sniffling suddenly stopped. I knew she didn't want to talk to me right now, so I decided to wait for her.

"If you need me, I'll wait for you in my car." I walked away looking back to see if she'd come out, though she didn't. I kept my word and decided to wait in the car.

Today was so hectic. I can't believe that Jade would go this far! When Tori would come out, she would be shaken up. So, I'm thinking that we should go to the park. Just to hear the melodic birds chirp and the wind rustle through the trees. It would get her mind off of things. Well, just for the moment.

It's been 15 minutes since I've seen Tori. I was going to look for when I saw her at the door at my car. When she got in, she looked happy. Like she wasn't even crying.

"Hey!" she said with a smile.

"Wow. You seem better already!" I said widening my eyes in surprise.

"Yeah. I ran into Cat as I was leaving the bathroom. Even though she wasn't talking to me, I slowly explained how I couldn't have taken Mr. Longneck. He was in the "bathtub". She forgot to take him out, making her think that she lost him." _Nice Cat. _"Then when Jade came over, she must've found him and kept it hidden from Cat. So when I showed up at the mall, she'd sneak it into my bag and frame me."

"Amazing! You sound like a real detective!"

"Yeah, well, my dad _is _a cop." She said blushing. I started the car as she continued talking. "I can't believe Jade would go that far, even after almost a month."

"Well, that's Jade for ya!" we both laughed as I was driving to the park.

"Hey, where are we going?" Tori asked curiously.

"Somewhere relaxing. Just to chill out for a while." It was only 12:00. I figured that if we hang out there for a while, I'd get to know her more and figure out what I could do for our 1 month anniversary.

**Tori's POV**

I needed the relaxation. I'm glad that Beck could see that. Today was not how a Sunday should go. We were graduating in a few days, me and Beck's 1 month anniversary was coming, and today in general was so crazy. Wherever we were going, I just wanted to lay back for a while. Get away from the rest of the world.

"You know I always believed you," Beck spoke up.

"About what?"

"I knew that you could never take something from Cat."

"And how did you know that good sir?" I said flirtatiously.

"3 ways I knew. 1: You are too nice to do anything wrong like steal, 2: You would never stoop down to Jade's level. You tried to explain to Cat how you couldn't take Mr. Longneck before blaming Jade. And 3: you're my girlfriend. You think I wouldn't know my girlfriend better than that?" I blushed as he said that. I never really had a steady boyfriend like Beck. I'm glad that I can rely on someone other than my family to care for me.

"Thanks Beck." I said almost crying. He looked at me and smiled as we parked in a driveway. I let out a sigh of relief.

"THANK GOD IT'S THE PARK!" I threw my hands in the air."

"Looks like I still got it." I heard Beck mumble. When I looked at him, he grinned. He is so adorable! As we got out of the car, we walked over to a giant tree and sat down. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"You deserve it." He rested his head on mine. As watched the petals of the flowers fly by us, the melody of the birds chirping, and the leaves rustling in the wind. _Summer is almost here_ I thought. I had so much to do to think about. But for now, I'm relaxing. I fell asleep on Beck's shoulder after a while. I felt his warm smile, and I knew that this relationship was right. No, not just right, perfect.

**A/N: Aww! So cute! Ok, for my announcement, it's nothing bad. I'm just really happy that you guys are favoriting and reviewing. I know that I should write more than one story at a time, but what would you like me to do? H2O, More Bori stuff, or what? **

**This is really no big deal. Even though you're seeing this now, I typed this in June just so I wouldn't have to miss an update day! 8 DOWN, ABOUT 12 MORE TO GO! So thanks again for reading and I'll see you Wednesday!**

**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**


	9. The Truth and Pain

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…**

Chapter 9: The Truth and Pain

**Third Person POV**

It's 12:30. Tori and Beck have been asleep for half an hour under the tree. Smiling. Each thinking about how long they've loved each other. Beck wakes up first. Seeing Tori on his shoulder, sleeping so peacefully, he almost didn't want to wake her up. But he planned on taking her to see the new Spider-Man movie she wanted to see. He nudged her lightly as her head rested on her shoulder.

"Tor? Tori? We gotta get up." He whispered. She arose from his shoulder- which was secretly aching- and yawned.

"Hey." She says sleepily.

"Have a nice rest?"

"Actually, yeah, I did." Tori smiled.

"What'd you dream about?

"The day at Hollywood Arts where we first met. When I accidentally spilled your coffee on you and we looked into each others eyes," she did so as she explained. "I instantly knew that I liked you."

"You know, that's exactly how I felt." Tori looked at Beck as they were getting up from the shady tree. As Beck locked his fingers with Tori, she asked. "Then why were you with Jade all this time?" Beck sighed and cocked his head. Then he chuckled.

"I really don't know. I really liked you, and I still do," Beck looked at Tori while swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. "Though, I was with Jade, so I couldn't express my feelings for you. Your eyes, your famous cheek bone smile, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That day in our improve class, when Jade poured the coffee on your head, I was so upset. I was already upset because she got jealous of me meeting you. Instantly, I wanted to break up with her. But I knew she'd hurt you if I did."

"You were looking out for me?" Tori asked.

"Of course! You know everyday, I'd think about our kiss in that improv class. How those sparks could never compare to Jade's. But I just didn't want to hurt her." Beck opened the door of his car for Tori, as they were already there.

"And when I'd text you, and call you, I'd get so nervous. When Jade broke up with me, I was happy and confused. Happy that Jade wasn't _completely _heartbroken. But confused on what to do next. If you'd like me back or not." He said softly. Tori looked at him sincerely as they sat down in the car.

"Beck, I like you. I've liked you since the day I came here. Now I know I've dated other guys, but that was only to get my mind off of you. And, obviously it didn't work now did it?" they both laughed. When it was quiet, Tori put her hand on his cheek. "You are very special to me Beck Oliver. Don't you forget that." She smiled. They both shared a swift, but passionate kiss and got ready to leave.

"Um, how did I get in the passenger's seat?" asked Beck.

"How did I get in the driver's seat?" Tori questioned. They were so busy talking to each other that they didn't realize that they got in the wrong seats. The couple burst into laughter before switching seats.

"That was hilarious!" Tori giggled. Beck smiled widely and started driving off to the movie theater.

_**After the movie…**_

**Tori's POV**

Best. Movie. EVER! The Ultimate Spiderman is the best movie of the summer! I especially liked that Beck loved it too! We laughed at the same parts, leaned towards the screen at the same parts, and we simultaneously said the parts that were shown in the previews and commercials! Can we be anymore compatible? Unfortunately, my mom and my dad (the cop) were home. I didn't want them to meet Beck just yet. Maybe on our one-month anniversary. It sucks that its only 4:30 and I have to go home. But its Taco night at our house and I NEVER miss Taco Night! I had to kiss Beck in the car before I went inside because of the parent thing.

"I'll text you?" he asked smiling.

"Sure, or we can video chat on The Slap."

"You're so smart." I smiled and quickly peck his lips.

"Later!" I yelled getting out of the car.

"See ya!" I already missed him. Am I being too clingy? I've never had a boyfriend for this long who wasn't using me (Yeah, I'm talking about you Ryder!) or cheating on me (You too Steven!). I pranced to the door grinning widely. When I open it, I see my dad reading the paper, my mom cooking her famous tacos, and I hear a cat dying. Wait, no, that's Trina.

"Hi hon!" my mom greeted.

"Hey Tori." My dad said not looking up from his newspaper.

"Hi!" I replied.

"I saw you're note on the fridge. Did you have fun with your friends?" my mom said. My dad continued reading the paper.

"Yeah, we saw The Ultimate Spiderman, and it was hil-lar-i-ous!" I sang.

"That's great honey." My dad said nothing, still reading the paper.

"Well, I'm gonna go my room,"

"Hey," my dad said finally looking up. "While you're up there, tell your sister that her singing is 'great'," he put air quotes around great. "But the neighbors are complaining."

"Got it!" I ran up the stairs to my room.

"TRINA! MOM AND DAD SAID SHUT UP!" I yell by her door.  
"Caaaaan''t hear yoouuu! Siingin' too weeeeeell!" she sang totally off key. I shrug it off and went on to the slap.

**Tori: Just saw the best movie ever with the bestest friend EVA!**

**Mood: Ecstatic ;-D**

Yay! Beck's online! I'll send him a message.

**Tori V**.- Hey!

He didn't reply. _**Ten minutes later…**_

**Tori V.-** Beeeck?

**Beck O.-** What do _you _want? _Ok. HARSH!_

**Tori V.-** Just to say thanks for the movie today.

**Beck O.-** I hope you enjoyed it. Cuz it was the last 1 that you'll ever c w/ me. I never want to see you again.

And with that being said, he signed off.

**A/N: Yeah yeah. "Jessie why do you keep doing that?" "Jessie no more cliffhangers!" "Jessie, I'm unsubscribing if you put up one more cliffhanger!" GET OVER IT! IT'S BEEN 9 CHAPTERS! You better get used to if for the next 11 chapters! HAPPY SUMMER! :D**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	10. Excuse Me?

**Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Victorious so…**

Chapter 10: Excuse Me?

**Third Person POV**

She just stared at the screen.

_**Beck O.-** What do you want? _

_**Tori V. -** Just to say thanks for the movie today._

_**Beck O.-** I hope you enjoyed it. Cuz it was the last 1 that you'll ever c w/ me. I never want to see you again._

Beck was never the type of person to say this kind of thing. What had she done? Did something happen to him? _I should call him_ she thought. So she tapped 4 on her pear phone (he was on speed dial) and waited for him to pick up.

_Riiiiiiiiiing…..riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…riiiiiiiii- _"Hello?"he answered.

"Hey." Tori said.

"Do you already miss me?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up! Hey, are you on The Slap yet?"

"Does it say that I'm on The Slap?" he said sarcastically.

"Actually, it did just about 5 minutes ago." Tori replied, back burning Beck's sarcasm.

"Oh wow." _Did I leave my laptop on? No, why would it suddenly shut off? I keep it in its charger. _He quickly thinks to himself. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I thought I was IM-Ing you, but since you said that you're not on The Slap…"

"Wait, what did the IMs say?" Tori hesitated. Reading it in her mind was painful enough. Even though she knows it wasn't Beck, it would still hurt more to say it out loud.

"Read it when you get home. It's… It's not the nicest thing." She tried to simplify.

"Ok, I'll video chat with you when I get home."

"Ok," Tori said sadly. "Bye."

"Later." He ended the call.

Tori flipped back on her bed, facing the ceiling. She sighed with relief. _At least it wasn't him. But who else could know how to hack an account on The Slap? _This thought continued to play through her head. Soon, she dozed off. Dreaming about Beck's fluffy hair. Silly isn't it? Well, that's what happens to Tories when they have extremely cute boyfriends with gorgeous hair!

_**3 hours later…**_

_Sniff sniff. _Tori is awakened by the smell of beef and cheese. _Taco time!_

**Tori: French breakfast, now Mexican dinner? What's next? Italian Dessert?**

**Mood: Spanishy :-d**

**Tori's POV**

_**After eating tacos…**_

Mmm! I love the aftertaste of tacos! I went back upstairs and saw that I had 2 missed video chats from Beck on the Slap. I totally forgot! I checked my phone and I also had two messages from Beck as well

**Beck: My RV is trashed! :-(**

**Beck: Call me ASA u get this and come over.**

So much for Sunday relaxation. All of the drama in my life, IT'S TOO MUCH! I gotta ask Trina to drop me off. Actually, I'll just walk. As I head back downstairs, I text Beck back.

**Tori: On my way! Be there in 8 min. ;)**

"Where do you think you're going?" my mom stops me as I'm by the door.

"Uh, I left some class notes at Beck's house so I'm gonna go get them." She stared at me with an unconvincing look. But she caved in anyway.

"Alright. Be back by 8:30. It's a school night!"

"Got it!" I sang as I walked out of the door. Keys? Check. Phone? Check. Ok, I'm on my way to Beck's!

**Tori: Going to a trashed home! Someone have the cops ready to call! **

**Mood: Worried. /:-\**

When I got to Beck's RV, the door was hanging off of its hinges. I stepped inside to see Beck sitting on his bed, burying his face in his hands. His elbows rested on his knees as he kept signing. Everything was ruined. Posters ripped, frames cracked and on the floor, his fish tank was tipped over, wetting his carpet._ Who could have done this?_ I stepped in and tried to avoid stepping on any glass.

**Beck's POV**

I know who it was. It has to be. I heard Tori come in. I didn't look up though. There was so much going on in my life. Let's recap shall we?

My ex girlfriend is out to get my new girlfriend

My ex girlfriend trashed my RV because of this

Half of my stuff was GONE!

My girlfriend thinks this is her fault

I'm only 17! Why is this happening to me! I never did anything wrong.

"Hey," Tori stood next to me. I felt her presence. I still didn't look up. So she sat down next to me. I smelled her beautiful perfume mixed in with her natural scent. She put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I brushed my face with my hands, sat up and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She rubbed my shoulder. I just shook my head. It seems like I should be doing that for Tori, but she didn't seem to mind. She rested her head on mine and we were just sitting there. I didn't realize that I needed her. Not until now. Tori would do anything, and not just take advantage of me. She was there for me, rain or shine. And that's what I needed.

"Beck?" I looked up at her. It was suddenly dark outside. It had to have been at least 8.

"Sorry, I just…" my voice faded.

"It's ok. Just know that I'm here for you." Tori said with a smile.

"Are you sure I'm the boyfriend?" I said trying to lighten up the mood. She giggled.

"Of course, unless you're really a girl! Are you?" she joked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh God no." I smiled. We hugged for what I wish has forever.

"Look, I promised my parents that I'd be home by 8:30 since it's a school night,"

"Oh yeah. Right." I said getting up, walking to what was left of my door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" I said probably sounding desperate. We kissed for about 5 seconds and she left. We were both smiling. I went to lie down in my bed. I stared at my ceiling, thinking about Tori. I truly loved her. It seems like too much since I'm just a kid. But there was no other way to explain it unless I say "I REALLY like you." With a million reallys. _Soon. I'll tell her soon. _Next thing I know, my eyes are extremely heavy, even for 8:00. So I just went to bed, thinking about Tori.

**A/N: Did I rush things? I'm sorry if this wasn't a good chapter. I'm pre-written out of ideas! But don't worry, I have another chapter Wednesday!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	11. Things Get Worse

**.Disclaimer: …it… it's not mine… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Chapter 11: Things Get Worse

**Beck's POV**

Trashed RV, ruined clothes, destroyed memories. What else could a boy ask for? I woke up forgetting about everything that happened to my RV. My clothes had some sort of jelly smeared on them, my pictures were shredded, my laptop was broken, and parts of my walls were painted black. The worst part? It's Monday. So I have to go to school. At least I still have clothes in my old room in the house. I gotta get dressed. It's 7:00, and I'm supposed to pick Tori up in 30 minutes.

**Tori's POV**

Monday. The worst day of the week. Especially considering everything that happened over the weekend. The thing with Mr. Longneck, Beck's RV being trashed, I need to breathe! So I took a shower, stayed in my PJs, and stepped outside. It felt really nice; the breeze, the California sun rise, and the melodic birds chirping away, I loved it. This is how I would have spent my Sunday. Just peacefully thinking. Beck and I have been dating in secret for almost a whole month. Saturday will be our one-month anniversary! I just have to make it through the week. It's 7:15 now. I should get dressed so I can be ready when Beck picks me up.

**Tori: Hate Mondays! Can't we just have one more day off?**

**Mood: Crabby :-P**

I had a bowl of cereal before Beck picked me up. I was putting my boots on when he texted me.

**Beck: On my way cutie! :)**

Every morning text he sends me makes me smile. He's so caring and sweet. My thoughts were disrupted by Trina trying to sing. I think she was singing What Make You Beautiful by One Direction. Someone kill me.

"Trina!" I yelled from downstairs. "SHUT UP!"

"Well excuse me for trying to perfect my voice. Not that it needs perfecting anyways." She replied with a smirk. She continued singing when Beck texted me again.

**Beck: I'm here! Is someone dying?**

**Tori: No, that's just Trina. Again. ;p**

I grabbed my book bag, keys, and ran out of the house to get away from Trina. I bumped into her on my way out, but I tried to ignore it. I jumped in the car, so irritated that I didn't even kiss Beck.

"What's the rush?" Trina yelled from the house.

"Tori, you OK?" Beck asked me with a puzzled look.

"Go, go, just GO!" and he pulled off. I sighed with relief and distress.

"Trina's that bad?" he asked me.

"My ears are practically bleeding!" I pointed at my ears.

"Looks like I came in the knick of time didn't I?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." We arrived at Hollywood Arts at about 7:45, so we had a 15 minute make-out session. Don't judge me, I really like him. Or, it could be love. Could it? I don't know, I've fallen for Beck ever since the day I met him. But is it really love? I won't tell him. I'll tell him when the time is right. I pulled away, resting my forehead on his. We don't have any of the same classes today before lunch, so I'll miss him until lunch.

"See you later?" I said. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Of course." He smiled. I really do love him.

_**Lunch time…**_

**Beck's POV**

Tori. Tori. Tori. She is all I could think about. I didn't focus on anything in any of my classes so far. Just Tori and my trashed RV. How will I clean it up? Eh, it's lunch time. I'll think about that later. My main goal is to see Tori again today.

**Jade's POV**

I miss him. I really miss him. Beck. I need him in my life. It sounds narcissistic of me, but my life isn't complete. I've been avoiding him all day. I trashed his RV because I was so angry at him, and now he'll never take me back. Unless. A SONG! I have to sing him a song. He always loved my singing. Oh! I see him! If you're thinking do yourself that I sound desperate, then you better install home security in your house because I know where you live.

"Hey Beck." I said standing in his path.

"Yeah hey," he said trying to walk around me.

"Whoa wait!" I moved again.

"What?" he rolled his eyes. No one rolls their eyes at me.

"How come you haven't asked me out again?" he scoffed.

"Because we," he motioned to me and him. "Have broken up." he nodding as if I were a 4 year old.

"Beck, I will ignore the fact that you just did that to me," I said trying to hold in my anger. "If you take me back."

"Jade-"

"Beck!" I interrupted him, grabbing his arms. "Just listen." I took my phone out and sang to him. He rolled his eyes, but I kept going.

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth_

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you.

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you need now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

I really wanted him back. He looked at me sympathetically, but not really happily.

"Jade, this was sweet of you, but I've moved on. And you need to too." I frowned, he was walking away. I pulled him away, again, and did the first thing that came into my mind, again.

**Tori's POV**

I went looking for Beck because he was late for lunch, but when I found him, he and Jade were kissing. In plain sight.

"How could you?" I said while crying.

"Tori," Beck started as Jade smiled.

"Just…" I shook my head and held my hand up" just don't…" I couldn't finish. I just ran away. Hating everything about my life.

**A/N: Oh no! Don't hate me! They will rekindle their relationship! Actually, that's the name of the next chapter! Har Dee har har! You'll just have to wait until Saturday! Review and PM me if you have suggestions! If anyone can tell me what song Jade sang for Beck, I'll update TODAY! Until 5:00! GO!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	12. Rekindled

**A/N: Congrats to micaylalyssa who guessed the song! It was Adam Lambert's "Better Than I know Myself"! So I updated early, because I keep (most of) my promises! So enjoy the Bori!**

**Disclaimer: If Victorious was mine, I'd make a cameo in every episode. But since you don't see me in every episode, take that as a hint.**

Chapter 12: Rekindled

**Beck's POV**

What did I do? No, what did Jade do? She just made me lose the love of my life! I know it's only been a month, but I am in love with Tori Vega. I need to find her. I have… 45 minutes until my next class. So I gotta-

"Beck, wait!" Jade pulled my arm.

"Jade, I- you-" I gestured my hands to show how frustrated I was. BECAUSE I REALLY WAS UPSET! I just didn't want to cause a scene. "I-I-I-I can't just stand here and stutter like an idiot. I gotta find Tori-"

"But Beck, were you not paying any attention to the song lyrics? I still love you! Please." I've never seen her so vulnerable before.

"Jade, I can't, you can't. We just can't." I turned around walking away.

"Tori's just a goody two-shoes who thinks she has everything! And I still love you!" She called out.

"And I love Tori!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I guess I was loud. I just shook my head and went to look for Tori.

Black box Theater? No. Cafeteria? No. Sikowitz's classroom? NO! WHERE COULD SHE BE? I've looked every- Ugh, I'm so stupid! I ran down the hall with some creepy stares following me. I opened the door to the janitor's closet and saw her there, sitting cross-legged facing the wall.

"Hey." I said. She looked up at me and I smiled. But she turned back around. I frowned.

"Tori, I swear I didn't do anything. It was all Jade. You have to believe me, please." She slowly stood up and faced me.

"Do you really love me?" How did she know? I shot her a puzzled look.

"I heard you shout it to Jade. You were right by the door." I remember as if it had just happened 9 minutes ago.

_*Meaningless flashback*_

"_But Beck, were you not paying any attention to the song lyrics? I still love you! Please." _

"_Jade, I can't, you can't. We just can't."_

"_Tori's just a goody two-shoes who thinks she has everything! And I still love you!" _

"_And I love Tori!"_

_*End of meaningless flashback*_

"So is it true?" Tori asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you really love me. Is it true?" I looked at her sympathetically and took her hand.

"Of course it's true. I love you Tori Vega. I know it's only been a month, but I had to tell you or else I'd explode. No joke." She smiled. I figured I might as well show her that I love her, so I kissed her. She kissed back after 3 seconds. That moment lasted for about 5 minutes. Then we looked at each other.

"I love you too." We both grinned and hugged for 2 more minutes. I closed my eyes and held her in a way I never held Jade. I was… calm. Relaxed, I felt at home.

"You know, I wasn't going to tell you that I loved you until our one-month anniversary." I looked down so I was starring into Tori's big beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, it's too late for that." She giggles. I smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tori asks.

"Everyone knows that I love you. They'll probably put the pieces together and figure that we're dating. We were gonna wait a little longer."

"Well, things happen for a reason right? So let's show everyone us." She smiled. We walked out of the closet holding hands. Everyone in the hallway was staring and whispering. This could be due to many reasons.

I just confessed my love for Tori 10 minutes ago

I randomly walked into the janitor's closet

I'm holding hands with Tori romantically

"Should we do something?" Tori whispered to me.

"Nah, they're just surprised. They'll go back to their regular weird selves by tomorrow." She softly smiled.

At lunch, our whole group of friends- except for Jade- was surprised. Especially Cat.

"Yay! Everyone's all happy!" she clapped.

"Now calm down Little Red." Andre said leveling his hand so she'd calm down. "How long has it been?"

"What?" Tori asked.

"I know you've been happier than usual for a while. So how long has this Beck & Tori thing been goin' on?" I looked at Tori. She grinned as I did so.

**Tori's POV**

"You wanna tell them?" I asked him.

"Or, you could do it." He's so slick. I turned to the rest of the group.

"One-month this Friday!" he put his left arm around my shoulder and I entwined my fingers with his.

"Ooh!" Cat squealed. "One time, my brother once went to camp at a mental hospital for a month." She raised her eyebrows, smiled and played with a strand of her hair. "He had bitten my dog, and was barking at him, so my mom called the doctor and sent him to camp! He told me it wasn't fun but what camp isn't fun right?" Confused glances were exchanged.

"Um, boot camp isn't fun," Robbie pointed out.

"Why wouldn't boot camp be fun? It's full of boots!" I looked at everyone at the able, but sitting there, bedazzled by her stupidity.

"Anyway," I said. Do you guys wanna go to Nozu later and hang?" Yeahs and Sures filled the table.

"Alrighty then!" The bell rang any we were all headed for class.

"Hey guys!" Cat sang. "Are you guys coming to my party on Saturday?" she handed us blue papers with her and a cat on the front.

**Cat's Party! Saturday at 7 sharp! There will be Candy and Cake!**

"Yeah I'll be there. You?" I asked Beck.

"Where ever you are, I am." He smiled and kissed me.

"YAY! I gotta get to my make-up class!" Cat ran off.

"Good luck!" Beck yelled after her.

"KAY KAY!"

I thought about everything that has happened since Beck and I had started dating. We went to the carnival, we slept together at the park, we went to see the Ultimate Spiderman, and he's told me that he loved me. I just feel, happy. Exhilarated! I don't know how to describe it! Beck is my better half. And I don't know what I'd do without him. Probably keep being humiliated by Jade. She'd do anything to torture me, especially since we're dating. But it's really enticing not to like Beck! He's everything! I just hope Jade understands that I mean no harm. Hypothetically thinking, that won't happen.

**A/N: YO YO YO! Happy Saturday! So what's gonna happen at the party? Got any ideas? Let me know! Do you wanna see the invitation Cat made? I actually made one because I was so excited to make this real! Go to the link on my profile and see for yourself! Thank you for all of those who are following and favoriting! I really appreciate it! Wednesday awaits!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	13. Burned

**Disclaimer: I'M RUNNING OUT OF CREATIVE WAYS TO SAY THAT VICTORIOUS ISN'T MINE!**

Chapter 13: Burned 

**Beck's POV**

A party at Cat's place, with Tori, and Jade. I'm really worried that Jade will take this advantage to do something to Tori. Ugh, the party is 5 days away! Why should I worry now? I'm going to get sushi with my new girlfriend (still feels good to say that!) and hang out with my friends, and Jade. Everything's fine and mighty.

_**5 days later…**_

OH JEEZ THE PARTY IS TODAY! How did the week go by so fast? It was just the hated Monday! I was just eating sushi with my girlfriend, I just told my girlfriend that I loved her! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

"Beck? Are you OK?" Tori asked me. I was at her door, picking her up for the party. I hadn't even realized that my body forced itself out of the car, onto Tori's front porch, and to knock.

"Yeah, just thinking of you." I smiled (it wasn't a lie) and gave her the red rose that I held behind my back. "Happy one-month anniversary babe."

"You're so sweet," she said kissing me. Tori took the flower and put it in her room. When she came back, I was studying her outfit; she was wearing a royal purple knee-high dress with one strap that went across her chest, black strapped heels, and a crystal necklace. Her hair was straightened with a side flip, like on the first day we met.

"I'm leaving mom!" she yelled behind her, snapping me out of my recollection.

"You all set?" I took her hand.

"Yup!" I completely forgot about the Tori and Jade thing until we got to Cat's house. It wasn't a huge party, just about 100 people from school. I saw Jade talking to Andre with a drink in her hand, so I redirected Tori towards the back, where Cat was squealing about how awesome of a party she had thrown.

"Hey guys!" she said wiping hair out of her face.

"Hi Cat!" I said.

"Hey!" Tori greeted. Cat was talking about her brother's mental camp again when I noticed her outfit. She had on a light blue dress that came down 4 inches above her knees, and silver heels. I probably looked street or something with my sliced jeans, green plaid shirt, and grey wife beater. I quickly averted my attention back to Tori and Cat.

"Really?" Tori laughed. What was going on?

"Yeah, right through the cantaloupe!" Cat laughed back. I was so confused.

"Haha, right through the cantaloupe huh?" I darted my hand through the air, trying to blend in with the conversation.

"Beck, we were trying to get your attention." Tori said. _Busted Oliver._

"Sorry," I scratched my head.

"It's cool. Hey Cat, we'll catch up with you later ok?" Tori smiled.

"Sure, just remember the toilet thing." Cat said walking away. What?

"Of course." She pointed with her thumb sticking out.

"Are you guys trying to trick me again?" I ask.

"No, the toilet doesn't flush all of the time, so if you... you know… have to _go_, you have to use a plunger to," she motioned her hands as if she was unclogging a toilet. "Do it yourself."

"That is _very_ disturbing." I said putting emphasis on very.

"Let's just focus on us," she flirted, coiling her arms around my neck. I slid my arms around her waist.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" I asked grinning.

"I would very much." She said almost seductively. We kissed like those people do in the movies. Only this needed no practice. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Fresh picked strawberries. It was one of the best kissed we shared since we started dating. For about 20 seconds, I felt like I was in heaven, until Jade cleared her throat in front of us.

"Hate to spoil the make-out session, but Cat's starting the "party games" and she wants all of us to come." We looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious! Now let's go before she goes bipolar on us," Jade walked away. We sighed and went to the party room. Inside, there were games like Scatergories, Voodoo, Say What?, and even Pictionary! All the party game I would play and my Uncle Barbra's house. Tori, Robbie, Andre, Cat, Jade and I decided to play Say What? First.

"Tori, you go first." Cat cheered. She took a card and examined the question choices.

"Okay," she said when she chose one. "A super power that you'd want the most." We all wrote down our answers on the mini dry-erase boards that came with the game.

"Is everyone done?" Cat asked excitedly. Yeses were passed around the group. We all showed out boards. I said the power to fly, Cat said to make a rainbow anytime you want, Robbie said to have super speed, Andre said super strength, and Jade said the power to steal boyfriends. _Typical Jade. _After debating on everyone's choices, Jade and Robbie chose Andre's choice, and Cat and I chose mine.

"Ok, which one would you rather have?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I wrote down the power to fly on my board," Tori showed everyone her board as I smirked. Jade sneered and walked away. "So I guess it's pretty obvious what I chose." She looked at me and smiled. After a few rounds of this (in which Tori and I were tied in 1st place, Andre in 2nd, Cat in 3rd, and Robbie last) Tori spoke up.

"I have to use the bathroom," she said getting up.

"Hurry back." I replied looking up at her.

"I will!" she reassured me.

**Tori's POV**

This party is so amazing! Beck and I are having fun, it's our one-month anniversary, and I don't have to be home until midnight! I'm on my way to the bathroom which is upstairs. Her bathroom is huge compared to the rest of the house. It's pink (of course) with a shower AND a bathtub, a double sink, and 2 closets. She's like rich! The soap scent? Of course; red velvet cupcake. When I was done, I realized that I had been gone for 10 minutes, admiring her bathroom. So I texted Beck that I was on my way downstairs.

As I was leaving, a cloth was violently pressed against my face from behind.

"GET OFF!" I mumbled under the person's hand. I tried fighting back, but the smell of the cloth was so sweet yet intoxicating. The last thing I remember hearing was "Vega".

**Jade's POV**

Drugging her was the best idea I've ever had! I had been searching for a closet that has a lock, and when I did, she was right there! I dragged her into the closet. She woke up a few minutes later, but I tied her hands behind her back and her feet together.

"What's going on?" she stirred. She struggled to untie herself, but my knots were unbreakable.

"Hello Vega." I walked in front of her.

"JADE?" she yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, UNTIE ME!"

"Um, no thanks." I smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Let's see: you took my boyfriend, you steal my roles in plays, and you strut around like you're "Little Miss Perfect"!" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Jade, it's not my fault! Just let me go!"

"Go to hell? Sure." I took out a piece of duct tape and put it over her mouth. The kept squirming so I slapped her so she'd shut up. She was still dizzy from the drug cloth, so she stayed quiet for a while. I took out a match and threw it in the closet. Tori realized what was happening and started yelling. My response? I kicked her in the head she so was knocked completely unconscious.

"Tell the devil I said hi!" I laughed maniacally and evil like as I locked the door. As soon as the fire alarm went off, I ran downstairs.

"FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!" I yelled, rushing everyone out of the house. Beck and the others ran over the game board and ran outside. Several people called 911, but Tori would be demolished by then.

**Beck's POV**

I heard someone yell fire, so I grabbed Cat and Robbie's arms and pulled them out since they're the most fragile. By the time we got outside, we say a window break that almost fell of one of the party attendees.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask out of breath. Cat starts crying and Robbie comforts her. Andre nods yes. Something was missing. But what. One, two, three, four, five… There were six of us that came. TORI!

"WHERE'S TORI!" I yelled. I saw Jade smirk and walk away. "TORI!" I checked my phone and I had a text from her.

_**Tori: On my way downstairs love!**_

It was sent at 9:07. It's now 9:20. I started asking people if they had seen her anytime between, but no one had. _She must still be in the house! _I ran a stressed hand through my hair and turned around back into the house. Someone grabbed my arm.

'She's already probably dead! Just stay." _Jade._

"You- YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled pointing towards the house. I ran inside, trying to avoid the falling planks of wood and the dancing flames bursting out of nowhere. I ran upstairs calling Tori. I saw her purse near a door and recognized a small scream. Tori!

"TORI, ARE YOU IN THERE?" I yelled through the door while banging. I heard her moan and cough and repeat. She couldn't breath.

I stepped backwards and ran towards the door, smashing my boot against the door. The door broke and revealed a girl with brown hair, cuddled up into a ball, unconscious. Flames were surrounding her as she continued to cough. I threw her over my right shoulder and tried to get out of the house. "It's ok," I whispered.

I got burned on my temple, twice my left leg (so now I was limping), on my free arm and my back. My face probably had ashes on it, and I couldn't really breathe, but it wasn't about me. Tori's head was bleeding erratically, her arms were charred, her legs were blistering and face was pale. Her dress was burnt and her heels broke off. Yet she's never looked more beautiful in her life. I felt very lightheaded all of a sudden. I was crawling on my knees with Tori still over my shoulder. I was outside, I felt the wind and heard the sirens, but all I saw was darkness. People were scattering and gasping when I crawled out. Then my body went completely numb and everything just went black.

**A/N: No one dies! No one is severely damaged; I just thought the story needed a little more drama and action. Yeah, another cliff hanger, but at least you only have to wait 3 days for the next chapter! This is one of the longest chapters that I've ever written. I feel superior! =-)**

**Tomorrow is the last day for my story The Bori Alphabet! Thanks so much for those who favorited and reviewed! I love you guys! So for the next chapter, who will wake up first? *dramatic pause…* Tori, or Beck?**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx **_


	14. Waiting By My Side

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine. No es mío! Il n'est pas le mien ! Sore wa watashide wa arimasen! IT'S NOT MINE! NOT IN SPANISH, NOT IN FRENCH, NOT IN JAPANESE, IT'S NOT MINE!**

Chapter 14: Waiting By My Side

_**Monday…**_

**Beck's POV**

I woke up in a bed. A white light shun through my eyelids**. **_Please tell me that was just a nightmare. _I opened my eyes, not to see the metal roof of my RV. But the tiled ceiling of a room that seemed to have no color. I just laid there. My body seemed paralyzed, everything hurt. I had to slowly breathe so my chest wouldn't burn. I noticed that my left arm and my left leg were in a sling. _I'm at the hospital? _

I finally urged myself to turn my head to the right while still resting my head. A blue curtain. I turned to the left, a white wall with a first aid kit. _Yes, you are definitely at a hospital. _I heard doctors talking outside.

"Yes, Mr. Beck Oliver, 17. Was in a fire two nights ago." A man said. _I've been in a coma for two whole days? _"His left arm and leg are severely burned, along with his back. His lungs almost collapsed until we put the oxygen mask on him. He should be stable now, actually, he may wake up any minute now."

"What about the girl?" another man asked.

"Oh uh," it sounded like he was flipping through papers. "Victoria Vega, 16. Not so good." _Oh no. _"She has head trauma, burnt areas around her arms and legs, rope burn around her wrists and ankles, and a cut lip. She's currently still sleeping, maybe for another 2 or 3 days." Tori? In this much pain? Who would- ugh, why should I even ask. But why would Jade go so far?

"Will she be ok?"

"The chances of her living are about 72%. It would take a miracle for it not to drop anytime soon." My special Tori might die? No, don't think like that! She'll live. A doctor came into my room and saw me awake.

"Ah, Mr. Oliver. You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked with a creepy smile.

"Where's Tori?" I said straight to the point. His smile suddenly turned serious.

"Um, Mr. Oliver, I'd like to help you before we go on to discuss about Ms. Vega,"

"Where is she?" I asked again, my voice croaking. She was all I cared about right now.

"Mr. Oliver, save you voice. Your throat was burned a bit in the fire, so you need to drink some water." He snapped and a nurse came in with a glass of water. She smiled once she saw me. "Can you use your right arm?" I moved it and flexed my hand as I sat up. I winced at the pain and nodded yes.

"Ok, drink you're water, and hit this button when you can talk again." He pointed to a button on the bed I was on. He walked out of the room and the nurse that came with the water stood next to me.

"Hi. I'm Suzie." She said happily. She looked about 25. I just smiled and turned away.

"Was the girl that came with you your sister or something?" she asked desperately. Boy would I have a story to tell Tori when she woke up. I took a sip of my water and began to talk.

"No, she's my girlfriend." She looked disappointed.

"Oh, is she your ex?" she asked more desperately.

"No. she still _is _my girlfriend. Could I just be alone?" I said a little irritated. She slowly made her way to the curtain.

"Sure. If you need me, I'll be outside." She winked at me as she left. I think I heard her squeal like Cat would if she'd won a life time supply of cupcakes.

This was not how I planned to spend my one-month anniversary. I just wanted to be with her, hold her, and kiss her. Make her happy. But no. I couldn't just get that one simple thing. I ask for nothing from God, but he gives me all this grief. I guess everything happens for a reason. But really? A fire? This is a life and death situation involving the girl that I truly longed for! I just hope she's ok. All of a sudden, I grew tired again, dropping the glass of water on the floor. Doctors rushed in, but just cleaned the glass, knowing that I was just tired. My eyelids closed and my body shut down, ready to sleep for a few minutes… or hours.

_**2 hours later…**_

I woke up with the same blinding white light in my face. Don't people know that that's really irritating? I moved around a bit to see if I was still in pain. Not as much as… how long was I asleep again? Whatever, I felt way better. I turned to my right to see my mom smiling and tearing.

"Beck! You're awake!" she squealed. She walked over to my free hand and squeezed it as she laid her head down on the little free space of the bed.

"Mom," was all I could get out. I didn't know what to say.

"Sweetie, I was so worried about you." She started tearing again.

"I 'm OK mom. I'm OK." I smiled.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Really, I feel pretty good. After that second nap, I feel much better." I told her. It was true. Physically, I felt good. Emotionally, not so much. With Jade trying to kill Tori, and knowing that she's in a worse condition than me, I could break down and cry at any minute.

"Well that's great honey." She kissed my forehead.

"Do you know anything about Tori's condition?" I asked. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. She sighed and just rubbed my hand. "Mom, you have to tell me."

"Well," she stopped.

"Well what, mom she's my girlfriend! Please." She gave me a sincere look. That couldn't be good.

"I overheard some doctors talking about a girl who was comatose from a fire two nights ago. They said…" she paused and sighed. "They said that the chances of her living are 60%."

"But they were just 72%! How could it drop that quickly!" I yelled, scrunching my eyebrows in pain. My mom just kissed my forehead and rubbed my hand again. _Gee, that makes me feel so much better. Just a lil' hand massage will do me good._ I thought to myself. I had to see her. I rose from the bed, took my aching leg out of the sling along with my arm. Wincing at all of the pain, I stood up.

"Honey, where are you going?" my mom asked while putting her hand on my back, which still hurt.

"Ow. I have to see Tori." I huffed. I grabbed some crutches and eased my way out if the door. I was stopped by a doctor about 1 foot away from my room. He had a gray buzz-cut, a black mustache (which Tori LOVED), a white jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, and was holding a clip-board. He couldn't have been anymore taller than 5 feet.

"Son, where do you think you're going?" he held his hand in front of me as I jerked back a little. His voice was pretty deep for a midget.

"I have to see my girlfriend." I simply told him and tried to walk around, but he stepped in my way again.

"I'm sorry, but you are obviously in too much pain to be walking around the hospital-"

"I have to see her!" I gritted through my teeth. He sighed.

"I understand that you care a lot about your girlfriend, but you have to care about your health as well-"

"I don't give a damn about myself right now, I just have to see Tori!" my voice started to crack. He was one step away from making me punch him. He caved in by sighing after me staring him down.

"Alright. She's in room 45H. But she's resting so don't bother her." He said, but I was already looking for room 45H. I was moving like 2 miles per hour. At this rate, I'd be to her room in about 15 minutes. _This is so embarrassing. _All of the nurses kept staring at me with creepy smiles. _Pedophiles. _I finally found room 45H. I was so scared to open the door, I hesitated. I finally coughed up the urge to open the door, and when I did, I saw a beautiful angel peacefully resting. A beautiful, charred, gorgeous, angel.

Her hair was messy, but she was still beautiful. Her skin was a tannish-black, but she was still beautiful. Her arms and legs were healing after severe blisters, but she was still beautiful. There was no way a person could call her ugly. Even in this state. I moved closer to her bed (after what seemed like an half an hour) and sat in the little blue chair next to it. I took her hand, rubbed with my thumb, and just admired her. I stared at her like it was my first time seeing her. I love her, I care for her, I will not tolerate anything bad that happens to her.

"I love you Tori," I told her. "Please, wake up. For me." I may have started crying. I wouldn't remember. I fell asleep with my head on her bed, dreaming she was stroking my hair like she used to.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so that's it. Tori dies in the hospital, leading to Beck committing suicide, making Jade feel sorry so she commits suicide, making Andre, her secret crush, commit suicide, making Cat commit suicide (Cause she's Cat!), making Robbie commit suicide. In the end, everyone dies.**

**JUST KIDDING! Again, if you fell for it, tell me how much you hate me mow!**

**(Again, that was sarcasm :P) I am so sorry for those who are looking for Tho Bori Alphabet! My lazy ass wont get up and type. But I'll TRY to have it up by the end of the month. Thanks guys!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	15. Open Up To Reality

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Chapter 15: Open Up to Reality

_**Tuesday…**_

**Beck's POV**

Waking up to these bright lights is giving me a headache. I raised my rest and rubbed by eye with my left arm. Forgetting that that was the severely burned one, I groaned at the pain. I looked forward and saw a girl with straight brown hair, a white hospital gown, and amazing cheekbones.

Tori. Tori. Tori. My Tori. I took her hand and rubbed my thumb against the back of it. She was breathing very slowly. There were air tubes in her nose and a pulse monitor on her thumb. How could anyone so innocent like Tori be in such a condition? Just how…

"Ah, Mr. Oliver," someone interrupted my thoughts. _It's the midget man again. _"You're awake. You fell asleep next to Ms. Vega, so we just let you rest. But now that you're awake, we need to run some tests on you and Ms. Vega." He said in his deep voice. I signed at the thought of leaving Tori.

"Alright. Just gimme a minute." I asked.

"No problem. Just make your way back to 44D when you are ready Mr. Oliver." He nodded and left the room. I looked back at Tori.

So peaceful, so serene, so calm. Leaving her was the last thing that I wanted to do was leave her. I just wanted to continue to look at her perfect face. I wanted to kiss her, show her that I love her. But I guess there comes a time in life where you have to wait to get what you want.

I slowly stood up- on purpose, and because of the soreness- whilst still looking at Tori. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Even though she couldn't see me, I knew she knew that I was ok. And that she would be too.

After that horrifying inspection, I found out that I was going to be ok. I had to keep my left arm bandaged, my left foot in a cast, and walk on crutches for 3-4 months, (which completely ruins my summer) but besides that, everything was okay. All of the nurses hosed me down and gave me some clothes that my mother dropped off for me. I was watching SpongeBob Square Pants on the hospital TV, when I heard "shh"s outside of my closed door.

"Sshh! You'll ruin it!" a hushed tone said.

"Kk, got it."

A voice cleared. "Mr. Oliver," a fake deep tone said. "Your lunch is here." Low chuckles and giggles were spoken.

"Ok, bring it in. Just don't _ruin _it.' I said, knowing who it was. I heard sighs and groans on the other side of the door. "Come on in you guys." I laughed for the first time in three days.

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex opened the door with smiles on their faces. Cat was carrying a gigantic teddy bear, Andre had several "Get Well Soon" balloons and Robbie held 2 envelopes.

"Way to go fruitcake!" Rex insulted Robbie. I smiled, laughing in my head.

"SURPRISE!" Cat dropped the teddy bear and skipped over to hug me. I flinched at the pain, for she squeezed my left arm too hard. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay, it's okay." I said shaking my head and looking down.

"What's up man?" Andre greeted me with a fist bump.

"Eh," I shrugged. "Just watching good ol' SpongeBob,"

"Did you know that Robbie has SpongeBob underwear?" Rex said. Everyone laughed.

"I got rid of those a long time ago!" Robbie argued.

"Please, I bet you're wearin' em right now." Robbie's face turned a light red.

"Are you feeling better?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, better than yesterday. My doctors said that I could go home tomorrow. I just have to use this special lotion to bring down the burns."

"Ha, I bet Lane would like that." Rex remarked.

"True, true. Do you guys mind me asking where Jade is?" the room was suddenly quiet besides the laughter of SpongeBob and crazy sound effects. _Awkward… _"Hello?"

"Uh," Andre put the balloons down, jammed his hands in his pockets and started rocking on his heels. Cat was just staring into space. Robbie was looking at the floor, making Rex do the same.

"What happened to her?" I asked again.

"Well, Jade's- uh, she uh,-" Andre tried to finish. Rex interrupted him.

"She's been put in the juvenile delinquent center for a year." Everyone, including me, stared at Rex unbelievably. "Well someone had to get it out!" he protested. I turned to Andre and Cat.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Yeah, well, you see," Andre started.

**Tori's POV**

My head hurts like crazy. My body is almost paralyzed, I can't move. Every time I wake up, my eyes won't open. I try, but they're too heavy.

I was awake when I heard doctors coming to check on me, I was awake when a glass fell somewhere, and I was awake when Beck was here. I wanted to let him know that I was awake, I wanted to dance around just to show him that I was ok, even though I wasn't. When he fell asleep next to me, I stroked his hair with the little energy left in me. I know he didn't want to leave when he had to, but he had to be safe.

Every time I fall asleep, I have these conflictions in my head about whether or not to go to the light, or stay in the pain of the darkness. The darkness hurts, and the light seems free and heavenly.

But I know that the darkness is where Beck is, I'll do anything for him. But the pain is killing me from the inside. I don't know if I can take it anymore. I just wanna scream and let it out, but every time I do, I pass out. Like now, but I'm not trying to scream now. I just feel…

**Third Person POV**

* * *

_***Flashback: The Night of the Fire***_

Beck was crawling out of Cat's house with Tori still on his shoulder. With both of them coughing, burned, and partially unconscious, everyone watching gasped in shock. Jade was starting to cry, Cat buried her eyes in Robbie's shoulder as he hugged her, and Andre was struggling to see what was going on.

Then Beck collapsed. His arm was stretched in front of him, as he laid on his stomach. His clothes were charred, his face had ash patches on it, and his breathing was slowing down. Tori, who had rolled off of Beck, had a torn dress, frizzy hair, and completely stopped breathing.

Sirens were filling the air, everyone was surprised. Especially Jade.

_C'mon West, you got Tori! _Jade tried to tell herself. _Be grateful!_

_Yeah, but you also got the person you were trying to date again smartass. _She argued with herself.

In no time, paramedics and police men invaded the scene. One of the police men being Tori's dad. When he saw Tori, he almost passed out along with Beck and Tori. She and Beck were lifted onto gurneys and carried into two ambulances.

"Andre, Cat, Robbie," David Vega called. "Come." They kids obediently walked over to the police man. "Okay, what happened?"

"Okay," Andre started. "We were all playing a board game when Jade left. After a few rounds of that, Tori had gone to the bathroom upstairs."

"She hadn't been down in a while," Robbie continued. "But we thought 'it has to be a girl thing'."

"So we kept playing until we heard someone shout "FIRE! FIRE!" Cat reenacted.

"We all left the house and called 911. But when Beck realized that Tori wasn't here, he ran back into the house." Andre said.

"And a few minutes later, he came out of the house, coughing, carrying Tori."

"Then he passed out right there." Cat concluded, pointing to the spot where he once laid. David listen to every word with pain.

"Okay, where's Jade?" Everyone turned towards the crowd of people to see electric blue highlights make their way through the people. "Hey, HEY STOP HER!" David blew his whistle and the men grabbed the girl. She struggled but they managed to hold her down.

All of the kids were interviewed as suspects.

After 5 long hours, Jade finally cracked.

She was sent to a Juvenile Detention Hall for one year since she was under 18 years of age. And no one has seen her since.

_***end flashback***_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Now I kind of regret asking where Jade is. I stared at my three friends who were looking at me in sorrow. I couldn't think about her right now, so I changed the subject.

"You guys wanna see Tori?" they took the hint and accepted. _Please let Tori be awake. _I prayed. I got up with the help of Andre and Robbie and took my crutches. Andre picked up half of the balloons he had (I guess the other half was for me.), Cat got the Teddy Bear, and Robbie left an envelope on my bed and took the other to Tori's room. When he got there, her heart monitor was beeping uncontrollably.

**A/N: Haha Haha YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Happy August everyone! Thanks for reviewin' and for readin'! Continue that and I will give you cake. (There's a lie!)**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


	16. NO CHAPTER: Just my Apologies

**I am a horrible person. Just say it. I deserve it. I left you guys. Abandoned, one may say. And I am truly sorry. I haven't found the time to keep writing like I planned, and I've let you guys down **

**BUT! I will DEFINITELY start updating again soon. With school, and chizz, I can barely breathe. Literally, my allergies are seriously getting on my nerves now…**

**BACK TO THE POINT! Okay, I have dates planned for my Fan fiction and Fiction Press updates, so here they are!**

**Fiction Press:**

**I See Everything: Every month on the 8th and 16th**

**Fan Fiction:**

**Love That Lets Go: There will be a sequel called "By My Side" up by the 27th of September. Mark that on your calendars!**

**The Bori Alphabet: X- September 18th**

** Y- September 21st**

** Z- September 24th**

**Again, I am so sorry for leaving you guys hangin' like I did. But I am ready to get back to work! So, even though this won't help:**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


End file.
